24
by kdzl
Summary: Another bad guy to catch, another case to solve—that was all this was supposed to be. Instead, it turned into her worst nightmare.  Warnings contained inside.
1. 11:00 PM

_Author's Note: I know I've been missing for a while, but I'm sure none of you really care the reason why ;) Nevertheless, I wanted to finish a lot of the stories I have up right now, because I hate leaving stories unfinished. This story was requested and beta'd by **brynnifer**, without her, it definitely would not have been written as well. These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long._

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains discussing the death of minor characters, including a child. If you can't handle that, you should not read this story. I will only talk in the briefest of terms of what happened to JJ, but it is pretty horrific. This story will also contain mentions of rape. There also may be a character death at the end. I'm still not sure, so I will warn you here. If these topics are sensitive to you, please read with caution. _

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

11:00 pm

Another bad guy to catch, another case to solve—that was all this was supposed to be.

The case was solved and they were home.

It was time for the team to rejoice in the safe haven away from the monsters.

Instead, it turned into her worst nightmare.

"JJ, have you noticed anyone following you lately?" Hotch asked concerned from his seat beside the hospital bed. "Has anything been different?"

She shook her head in horror, her trembling hand over her mouth in disbelief. "I don't know-how could this have happened?" She swallowed hard, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. "Will," Hotch flinched at how her fiance's name had come out as a giant sob, but allowed her to continue, "he told me I should be more careful. Start locking the doors and-" Her voice trailed off as she unconsciously fingered the large gash in her lip that had only recently stopped bleeding. "What if I forgot to lock the door and that's why—that's how—"

"This isn't your fault JJ." Hotch said gently. He placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder, "We'll catch the man who did this. I promise."

JJ nodded, and Hotch felt a pang of grief for his friend as she held her head and cried into her hands.

Tonight, Jennifer Jareau had lost everything.

But there was still more to lose.

He couldn't help but feel a pang of familiarity at the imminent threat to a woman he cared about. And last time, he hadn't done enough to protect the woman he loved.

And it had cost Hailey her life.

Standing up quickly, he clutched the note in his hand, promising that he wouldn't let anything happen to the woman in front of him.

He had a little under 24 hours before Jennifer Jareau lost her life.

He would die before he let that happen.


	2. Midnight

_Author's Note: I know I've been missing for a while, but I'm sure none of you really care the reason why ;) Nevertheless, I wanted to finish a lot of the stories I have up right now, because I hate leaving stories unfinished. This story was requested and beta'd by **brynnifer**, without her, it definitely would not have been written as well. These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long._

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains discussing the death of minor characters, including a child. If you can't handle that, you should not read this story. I will only talk in the briefest of terms of what happened to JJ, but it is pretty horrific. This story will also contain mentions of rape. There also may be a character death at the end. I'm still not sure, so I will warn you here. If these topics are sensitive to you, please read with caution. _

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**Midnight**

"How is she?" Reid asked as Hotch sat down at the conference table in the hospital. None of them wanted to be too far away from their injured colleague. "Is she—"

"She's okay." Hotch admitted. "I know emotions are high, but right now, I need everyone's focus. JJ needs everyone's focus. We need to catch this guy."

Five sets of eyes met his, and he could tell from their steeled determination that the team was in agreement.

"Do we know what happened?" Dave asked immediately, desperate to do something that might help.

Hotch nodded grimly and began, "paramedics responded to a call at JJ's house, which is why I was notified. Inside, they found," He had to choke down the emotion as he strove to remain professional—JJ needed them, "they found this." He pulled out the crime scene photos and flung them into the center of the table, desperate to get them as far away from his person as he possibly could.

Tears immediately began falling from down Penelope's face and she made no motion towards the pictures. Reid pushed the pictures away, refusing to look at them.

Emily reluctantly gathered the pictures and began flipping through them. "Poor JJ." She gasped. Unable to look at the photographs longer, she handed them over to Derek. "She was awake?" She asked Hotch, somewhere caught between wanting to know what happened, and desperate to avoid the truth.

Hotch nodded softly. "She's been awake the whole time. The doctors have said she needs her rest. We can question her first thing in the morning."

Derek studied the pictures quickly, his jaw clenching at the sight of the blood in front of him, and eventually passed them onto Dave who nodded to Hotch to continue.

"I arrived on scene just as they were loading JJ into the ambulance. I took a look around. Pinned to Will's body was this-" He flung onto the table the note that he had been clutching so the others could see.

Reading the note quickly, Reid looked up in horror. "Does she know?" He asked, reading the note once more to be sure he was right.

"Not yet." Hotch sighed, "I didn't want to have to put more on her shoulders. Garcia, start running background checks on anyone you can think of that may have been connected with JJ. Prentiss, Dave, Morgan, you go check out the scene." Penelope nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes before leaving the room to grab her precious computers. Emily, Dave, and Derek left without a word.

"What do you want me to do?" Reid asked quietly, his fingers caressing the letters written on the bloodied paper.

_**Jennifer Jareau has 24 hours to live. Try and stop me.**_

"I need you to help me protect her." Hotch admitted, "because we've already used up almost two hours."


	3. 1:00 AM

_Author's Note: These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long._

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains graphic discussion of tragic adult themes. The entire story is finished, and won't be altered for subject matter. I do not believe the story is heavy enough to warrant an M rating, but just be warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**1:00 AM**

Grimacing as they approached the small colonial style home that they were all too familiar with, Emily took a deep breath, forcing herself to compartmentalize the emotions that were running rampant.

JJ needed her objectivity.

And if there was one time that she needed to stay detached, it was now.

"No sign of forced entry." Derek informed them as he looked at the lock, the uniformed officer on scene eyed them curiously, but otherwise offered no comment.

"So either JJ let him in, he had a key, or he knew where the spare key was hidden." He continued, ignoring Emily's stifled yawn.

"JJ keeps it in a small lock box under the windowsill." Emily spoke up, pointing her flashlight to the front window. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand with the LEO's glare, but brushed that feeling aside, "The code is—was—Henry's birthday." She bent down to check and shook her head sadly, "It's not here."

"So JJ didn't keep it in an overly obvious place—that's good. That means our UnSub had to be watching long enough to at least see her use it." Dave surmised.

"JJ never forgets her keys." Derek shook his head in disagreement, "and Will, Will was obsessed with safety. He probably didn't know about the spare key."

Dave nodded, "Confirming at the very least that our UnSub had this planned for a while. That's our best explanation for how he got in." Sighing resignedly, he stepped into the familiar home, the coppery smell of blood assaulting his nostrils.

"Pictures are smashed." Rossi called to Derek and Emily who seemed frozen at the threshold. Almost simultaneously, the pair pushed past the barrier that kept them back, forcing themselves to set emotions aside.

"Smashing the pictures suggest that this wasn't against JJ or Will, it was against their family." Derek concluded.

"It symbolizes the destruction of the family." Emily agreed.

At this point, the three profilers wordlessly split up, attempting to gain as much insight as possible in the short time available.

Because their friend was living on borrowed time.

Emily, grateful that Morgan stepped towards Henry's room, made herself move towards the bedroom, knowing that JJ wouldn't want the others to see where she had been exposed and violated. Her stomach retched involuntarily at the duct tape the UnSub had used to keep her bound. She swallowed the bile in her throat as she forced herself to continue examining the scene for any additional clues.

"What do you have?" Dave asked quietly as not to startle her.

"He used a lot of tape." Emily mused. "It looks like almost an entire roll." She pointed to the copious amounts of tape on the posters of the bed, and the discarded packaging and roll on the floor. "Which suggests an obsessive personality."

"He couldn't let her get away. This was about control and power. He wanted to show her he had power over her." Dave agreed. "Are you okay?" He asked, noticing how pale Emily had become. As much as they needed to solve this case for JJ, it wouldn't due if the rest of them fell apart as well.

She smiled, grateful that he could see through the emotional walls she'd constructed, but forcing herself to stay professional. "It's just a lot to take in." She relented. "But I have to do this."

Dave nodded, seemingly accepting her answer. It was hard for any of them to think of what JJ had just gone through, and Dave hoped that they would all be able to get through this in one piece.

Gesturing toward the wall covered in blood, Rossi gulped, feeling a wave of disgust wash over him. "Looks like that's where Will was—" He trailed off, unable to say the words. "Will's body was found here." He amended.

Emily knelt down beside the bed and shook her head sadly, "She would have had a perfect vantage point." She agreed, adding softly under her breath, "Bastard."


	4. 2:00 AM

_Author's Note: These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long._

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains graphic discussion of tragic adult themes. The entire story is finished, and won't be altered for subject matter. I do not believe the story is heavy enough to warrant an M rating, but just be warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**2:00 AM**

Hotch paced nervously as he watched the medical personnel through the glass window while they checked JJ's vitals.

"As long as JJ is here, we can protect her." Reid offered softly. Hotch sighed and sat in the chair on the other side of the door just outside JJ's room. "Post a few security guards here at the entrance, then we can find out who did this before anything else could happen."

Hotch shook his head vigorously, "There is too large a potential for a security breech. As long as she is here, she is in danger."

"How? If we lock down the room…"

"Reid, I worked security detail for years. There are too many people with clearance to come in and out of JJ's room. Between the nurses, interns, residents, and attendings, there's no way we can adequately lock this down." Hotch rubbed the bridge of his nose, forcing himself to concentrate.

"But you believe the threat is real." Reid surmised in surprise.

"I think the UnSub thinks the threat is real." Hotch murmured. Looking to the younger man, he promised valiantly, "but I'll be damned if I let anything else happen to her."

Spencer nodded, understanding the depth behind Hotch's words. All members of the team were aware that Hotch still blamed himself for not doing enough to save Hailey from Foyet, and it suddenly hit Reid that Hotch felt this was some opportunity for redemption. Both men stood as the nurse exited JJ's room. "Her vitals are looking good." The nurse smiled encouragingly.

"When can she be released?" Hotch practically barked at the nurse.

"You will have to ask Dr. Spaulding," the nurse shrugged, "I can go get her for you."

"Please." Hotch nodded curtly, not bothering to care whether he had offended the nurse or not. One thing he knew for certain, they had to get JJ out of this hospital.


	5. 3:00 AM

_Author's Note: These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long._

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains graphic discussion of tragic adult themes. The entire story is finished, and won't be altered for subject matter. I do not believe the story is heavy enough to warrant an M rating, but just be warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**3:00 AM**

"Rossi. Emily, I think I found something." Derek called, unwilling to make his way into the master bedroom. JJ didn't need him to see that, JJ needed him to think like the UnSub. Seeing the profilers enter the kitchen, he gestured to the box in front of him. "Come take a look at this."

"Security alarm is disabled." Dave scratched his chin thoughtfully. "So, they could have failed to set it."

Derek shook his head emphatically. "No, first of all, Will was a cop—guy was obsessed with security." Emily nodded in agreement and Derek continued, "and, I called Garcia. The security system says alarm was activated at 5:30, and _disabled_ at 7:15."

"What time did the ME rule t.o.d.?" Rossi asked curiously.

"About ten thirty." Derek answered.

"That had to be our UnSub." Emily concluded.

"So, I'm the UnSub, I come in, _disable_ the alarm, knock JJ and Will both unconscious and then…" Derek looked through the crime scene photographs, "then I cuff Will with his own cuffs and drag JJ to the bedroom."

"He's probably white, mid to late thirties, physically fit." Emily nodded.

"Probably a blue collar worker—though he might be a professional, but he definitely has skill as an electrician or a security alarm installer." Derek agreed.

"He spent most of his time tying JJ down, which suggests that she was the focus of the attack." Rossi surmised.

The group fell silent with a sense of realization. "Oh no, tell me we're not going to make JJ relive the worst night of her life." Emily cringed, a feeling of dread overwhelming her.

Both men stared at her grimly as they themselves came to the same conclusion.

"This sucks." Emily groaned.


	6. 4:00 AM

_Author's Note: These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long._

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains graphic discussion of tragic adult themes. The entire story is finished, and won't be altered for subject matter. I do not believe the story is heavy enough to warrant an M rating, but just be warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**4:00 AM**

Gently, he caressed his favorite photograph of the woman he made love to tonight. Tonight was the beginning of their relationship.

How sad, he thought tragically, that this love affair would have to end. But he was no fool, nor did he ever fail to keep his promises.

And Jennifer Jareau was going to die tonight.

Of that, he was certain.

He had been watching her for months. Ever since he had been forced to do that damn consult on her bratty kid. He knew from the moment he saw her that she needed to learn her place.

And thus began their torrid affair.

He watched her for months, cataloguing her every move. Waiting for the perfect moment to put his plan into place.

He shouldn't have been surprised that his plan had worked so flawlessly up to this point. All he had to do was put on her filthy boyfriend's police garb on, and he had been able to watch as her friends saw the evidence of their love.

In fact, he stood right in front of them wearing the disgusting detective's badge—and "the best minds in the FBI" had been none the wiser.

That's when he knew he needed to give them a little assistance. After all, what was the point in playing cat and mouse games when the cat was too dense to find the mouse?

Placing the finishing touches on his masterpiece, he placed his piece of art in a box and addressed it quickly. **Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI**

"Let's see if this gives them a start in the right direction." He mused aloud.

Seeing the clear glint of his shooting rifle, he smiled as he picked up the keys. Soon, his perfect plan would be complete.

But first, he'd need to leave something at the hospital.


	7. 5:00 AM

_Author's Note: These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long._

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains graphic discussion of tragic adult themes. The entire story is finished, and won't be altered for subject matter. I do not believe the story is heavy enough to warrant an M rating, but just be warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**5:00 AM**

It was five in the morning before the rest of the team joined Hotch and Reid in front of JJ's room. "How is she?" Garcia asked, her laptop tucked tightly under her arm. There was no way in hell she would be kept away from her friend any longer than necessary.

"She's still sleeping. The doctors want to keep her while she gives her statement, but they say we can move her after that." Hotch informed them, huffing angrily at the memory of the doctor's firm stance.

"There's nothing you can do to get her out earlier?" Dave asked impatiently. "Security in a hospital is almost impossible, you know—"

"I know." Hotch cut off his former mentor, "but I have to agree with the doctor that when JJ gives her statement, it will probably be the most stressful to her body. It would be better to have her stay in the hospital at least through that."

Dave nodded begrudgingly, Hotch did have a point. "We have a preliminary profile, but it's not much."

"How can we narrow down the profile?" Garcia asked. Seeing the uncomfortable looks her colleagues wore and the way they couldn't meet her eyes, she felt the anger well inside of her. "No." Her emphatic statement caused the profilers to look at her in surprise, "She's been through enough. There's got to be another way."

"Penelope, if you can't remain objective—" Hotch started before the eclectic blonde quickly cut him off.

"No. You don't get to be all bossy-man on this. This is JJ! You are not doing that to her, you are not making her—you can't." Garcia pleaded, tears welling in her eyes.

"PG," Emily stepped in, "it's the only option. We need to know what happened."

"But she—she lost everything." The tears flowed freely down Penelope's face. "It's just too much to handle."

"Emily's right, mama." Derek agreed, putting his arm around Garcia and pulling her close, "but the sooner we do this, the easier it will be for JJ."

"I agree that we need to be delicate with this. We don't want JJ to see us like we are against her." Rossi spoke up.

Hotch nodded thoughtfully. "Emily, see if you can do a cognitive interview with JJ—we need to find out what happened. Garcia, go to the conference room and set up your equipment there. Then run a search through JJ's financials, get everything you can." Penelope was gone before he finished his sentence, and all the team members felt a pang of guilt that they didn't have the time to sort this out the way it should be.

This was personal, to all of them.

Emily sighed, looking at the hospital room reluctantly. Though she desperately wanted to help her friend, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the graphic details of her friend's torment. But they needed to find the man that did this, so she would just have to push her emotions aside.

At that moment, a nurse emerged from JJ's room and approached the group. "You wanted me to let you know when she was awake."

Emily gulped, mentally steeling herself for the encounter she was about to face.

"Dr. Spaulding said you can try and get her statement. We'll be monitoring her vitals from the nurses' station." The nurse informed and quickly departed.

Derek patted her on the back supportively. "It looks like you're up." He pushed her forward gently.

Emily cringed as she opened the door, hoping that before she entered, she would wake up and find out that this was all just some horrible dream.

But deep down, she knew that would never happen.

Because sometimes, life just wasn't fair.


	8. 6:00 AM

_Author's Note: These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long._

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains graphic discussion of tragic adult themes. The entire story is finished, and won't be altered for subject matter. I do not believe the story is heavy enough to warrant an M rating, but just be warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**6:00 AM**

"Hey," Emily fought the hitch in her throat at the sight of her strong friend. Dark bruises were beginning to form on JJ's left cheek, and the hollowed look in her eyes made her look all the more broken.

JJ smiled weakly, though it came out as more of a grimace, "When I woke up—it felt like a dream. For just a moment, I thought maybe—maybe it was all just a dream. Maybe I'm still dreaming."

Emily fell silent, her heart breaking just a little more at the thought of what her friend had been through.

After a moment, Emily forced herself to continue as she sat in the chair at JJ's bedside. "JJ, we're going to find the man that did this, but first, I need to ask you to remember what happened."

"I don't remember anything." JJ replied blankly. "It's like—like it didn't happen. I can't—I can't remember. _I can't remember._" JJ's entire countenance broke, tears running down her face as her hands clutched desperately to the over-starched hospital sheets.

"That's okay." Emily placated, forcing herself to detach her feelings that were clamoring for her to simply reassure her friend. "I need you to remember last night. What did you and Will have for dinner?"

"Steak. He grilled steak." JJ smiled at the memory of the savory meat that her fiancé was skilled at preparing. "He wouldn't let me help-he said I always burn the meat-" She trailed off, caught up in the last happy memory between her and Will.

"Good, now tell me, how did you feel?" Emily asked, trying to establish a baseline to prod into the memories that JJ was likely too distraught to face on her own.

"I felt happy. Like this was the way that things were supposed to be." JJ's eyes were distant, unfocused on Emily beside her. Emily felt a sob well within her at the irony, but forced herself to continue.

"Great. Now what happened next?" Emily asked. JJ shrank back slightly and Emily knew she was close. "JJ, I know this is hard, but can you tell me what happened?" She asked sympathetically. "Anything you remember can help. What happened next?"

"We had just put Henry to bed." JJ's face crumpled as the tears silently fell down her cheeks. "Will and I, we were going to watch a movie. We sat down, and we were just going to watch a movie." She said softly, not realizing that she was already talking in circles.

"And then what happened?" Emily prodded after a moment. She hated doing this, but they needed to know what happened. Every detail could reveal something important about JJ's attacker. "Did you hear him come in? The door opening?" She prodded.

"I didn't hear it—the door. We were talking about taking Henry to a soccer game and-" JJ swallowed with difficulty. "I remember hearing a _swoosh_, and then—then-pain"

"That was when he hit you with the bat?" Emily furnished, gesturing towards the large stitched gash on the side of JJ's head.

JJ nodded softly, gingerly reaching her hand up to feel her bruised scalp.

"Did you see his face?" Emily asked, pleading that she wasn't putting her friend through reliving this for nothing.

"No. Not then." JJ shook her head and swallowed hard. This couldn't have happened to her. No, this had to be a dream, she had to be dreaming.

"Okay, good. Now what is the next thing you remember?" Emily prodded once more.

The blonde hesitated, after a moment she continued. "I woke up and my hands and feet, they were—I couldn't move them." JJ fought the crack in her voice in vain as she tried to remain strong. She hated feeling so vulnerable like this, but she knew that it would help the team find the man she knew would haunt her nightmares for a long time to come. "When he saw I was awake, he came back. He was on top of me, and I—I couldn't—I tried to—He wouldn't stop and-"

Emily quickly stepped in, realizing her friend was about ready to hyperventilate had to act fast before the nursing staff would likely rush in and make her go through this all over again. "It's okay JJ. Just breathe. Match my breathing." She instructed as she began taking deep breaths in and waiting a moment to release them.

"Take all the time you need. We can stop now if you'd like." Emily added, despising herself for putting her friend through more anguish.

JJ shook her head, realizing now that the memories she thought she had lost were budding at the surface, "No. I—you need this. The team, to find him, they need to know—" JJ rambled slightly, but Emily felt the conviction behind the normally poised agent and felt like she could continue.

Nodding, Emily pressed forward. "Alright, can you remember anything about him? Did you see his face?"

JJ shook her head, wiping the tears running down her face. "No, he had on a mask."

"What color was the mask?" Emily asked, feeling a surge of joy that if the UnSub wore a mask-he knew JJ would likely recognize him.

"It was red. But his eyes, his eyes were brown. " She shuddered at the recollection of the cold eyes boring into hers.

"That's good. That will help." Emily nodded encouragingly. "Is there anything else?"

"His face." JJ murmured, lost in her own memory. She could see his masked face floating in her mind, and somehow knew this could be important.

"I thought you didn't see his face?" Emily questioned.

"I didn't. But when he—when he was close to me, I felt his face under the mask. He had a thick goatee." She shuddered at the memory and grabbed the blankets in front of her just a little tighter, as if reassuring herself she was no longer tied to her own bed.

"Is there anything else you can remember about him?" Emily asked again, jotting down every ounce of information JJ could give her. "What did he smell like?"

"He smelled like cigars." JJ whispered, the sickly sweet smell of the cigar flavor of his breath burned into her olfactory glands.

"What happened next?" Emily pushed forward, sickened by their need to force JJ to relive this moment.

"After he—when it was finished, Will—he brought Will in." JJ admitted, tears continually streaming down her face as she forced herself to remember. "Will knew what he had done. He looked at me, and he knew."

Emily allowed JJ to get lost in her memories for another moment before stating, "the ME report says that Henry died first, he said it was quick and Henry probably didn't feel a thing. What happened?"

"Will, he yelled because—because he knew what had happened. It must have woken up Henry because he started to cry." JJ's voice sounded disembodied now. As if she was recounting a dream that she didn't really believe herself, "The man, he took Will and then—I knew—I heard Will beg for the man to stop, and suddenly, Henry stopped crying." Her face crumpled and her breathing hitched. "I just knew. _My baby._" She sobbed harder than before, and Emily could swear she felt the world crashing around her friend in that moment.

Emily sat for a while, holding JJ's hand and rubbing her shoulder slightly, pleading with a God she had long since forgotten that there would be some sort of peace available for her distraught friend. When JJ's sobs subsided, she offered JJ another chance to stop.

"I can come back later to finish this." She said softly, not wanting to startle her friend. Seeing the desperate looks from her team peering into the room, she sighed, pushing forward once more. "But can you tell me what happened next?"

JJ sighed, wiping her eyes once more, "He brought Will back into the room. I tried to pull my hands free—but—they wouldn't move. I couldn't move. I couldn't make it back to my baby."

"JJ, you did everything you could." Emily assured, certain that her statement was true. Groaning inwardly, she pushed further, "What happened when he brought Will back into the room?"

"He said that he wanted me to know that I deserved this. That it was my fault." JJ admitted softly, the man's voice ringing in her ears—as long as she lived, she would never forget that voice. "He picked up the phone and called 911, said that we had an emergency and hung up the phone."

"And then?" Emily asked, knowing what came next, but needing to have the entire story.

"There was nothing I could do." JJ sobbed. "I saw the gun. And then, then he—he shot—he picked up the gun and he—It was my _fault_! "

"Sssh, JJ. It's okay. You did great." Emily comforted her friend, desperately wondering how such terrible events could take place in such a short time. "This wasn't your fault." She assured, "and we'll catch the bastard that did this."

_I promise._ She added mentally, rubbing JJ's hand comfortingly as JJ released the desperate sobs that Emily didn't know she had been holding back.


	9. 7:00 AM

_Author's Note: These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long._

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains graphic discussion of tragic adult themes. The entire story is finished, and won't be altered for subject matter. I do not believe the story is heavy enough to warrant an M rating, but just be warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**7:00 AM**

"Excuse me, sir?" A small woman approached the group of agents outside the room. "Are you all the Behavioral Analysis Unit?"

"Yes." Hotch agreed hesitantly. "Why?"

"This was left for you at the front desk." The woman handed over a medium sized brown package, clearly addressed to them.

Grabbing a pair of gloves from inside his jacket pocket, Hotch took the package and grabbed his keys to open it.

"Hotch, maybe we should have CSU or ATF check it out first." Reid suggested cautiously, holding back the spew of information that wanted to leap from his brain. He knew all men were aware of the likelihood that this UnSub would try to take out as many of them as possible.

"This could be from our UnSub." Rossi agreed, "we still don't know exactly what we're dealing with."

"We don't have time to call in CSU or ATF." Hotch snapped. "We've got sixteen hours left before this UnSub feels as if his time is up and all we have is a preliminary profile."

Morgan motioned for the package, "then let me open it. I'll check it for triggers."

Reluctantly, Hotch handed over the package. Derek grabbed a syringe and carefully cut away the tape that sealed the box close. "It doesn't appear to have any triggers," He mused, gently pulling the flaps open.

Smiling gratefully, Morgan glanced up at the others quickly before handing the box over to Hotch. "It looks clear."

Hotch gritted his teeth, hoping that this likely clue from their UnSub would put the team a few steps ahead. Pulling the piece of cardboard out of the box, he only looked at it for a moment before he pursed his lips tightly. "We need to get her out of here now." He said urgently, lifting the mosaic up for the others to see.

Reid looked away at the collage of pictures. Under other circumstances, he might have found it an interesting tribute to his friend. But now, it was a sickening realization of the UnSub's obsession. Hotch quickly pulled out his phone to call for a security team, while Dave ran down the corridor to find Garcia.

Derek's face fell as he quickly looked over the mosaic, flinging the UnSub's "artwork" at Reid before running after the nurse. "Hey!" He yelled, running down the hall. "Where did this come from?" Finding the nurse that had just delivered the package, he gripped the woman's arm forcefully. Holding up the empty box, he growled _"Where did you get this?"_

"A man asked me to give it to you." The woman whimpered, and Derek cursed before calming slightly.

"Can you give me a description?" He asked hopefully.

The commotion outside JJ's hospital room made Emily come and check to see what the other's had found. "What's going on?" She asked Reid softly while Hotch barked orders through his cell phone.

"We found this." Reid handed over the UnSub's gift, and Emily couldn't help as her stomach revolted. She forced herself to avoid the pictures of JJ in moments where she obviously thought she was alone, but one item glared back at her, seemingly mocking the promise she had made with her friend.

"He knows she's here." She whispered in horror, her fingers tracing the medical id bracelet with JJ's name on it.

Morgan returned to the group, and punched the wall in front of him in frustration. "Damn!"

"Did she get you a description?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"A white or Asian man in a baseball cap with sunglasses and a goatee." Derek rolled his eyes. "But he could have been Hispanic, she's not sure."

Emily ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "We've got to get her out of here."

"Hotch is working on that right now." Reid supplied.

Due to the profiler's anger and focus on the item in front of them, no one had noticed the tall man exiting JJ's room and close the blinds that had been allowing them to observe JJ from outside.

Hotch turned back to the others. "I've arranged for a safe house. We'll have thirty agents here in about an hour to help with the move. He's probably watching this place—we'll get her somewhere safer."

No sooner had the words left his mouth before a long steady beep filled the hallway and nurses and doctors came rushing to JJ's room. The four profilers whipped around to see the blinds drawn.

_"She's seizing."_ The doctor's voice floated through the hall. _"Get me diazepam"_

_"BP's through the roof." _Another voice informed them.

_"Get her in recovery position."_ The first voice instructed. _"Then run an EEG, MRI, and full blood workup. We've got to find out what's going on."_

Four pairs of eyes looked at each other in shock as JJ was quickly wheeled past them.

Life just got more complicated.


	10. 8:00 AM

_Author's Note: These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long._

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains graphic discussion of tragic adult themes. The entire story is finished, and won't be altered for subject matter. I do not believe the story is heavy enough to warrant an M rating, but just be warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**8:00 AM**

He smiled as he slipped into the small bathroom, usually only used by the interns. It wouldn't do any good to have someone recognize him, and he was certain that even if the dense federal agents had seen him enter the room, they hadn't gotten a good enough look at him to recognize him once he shaved.

Recognition would throw a small wrench into all of the events he had planned.

Pulling out his electric razor, he made quick work of the goatee that had masked his appearance for the last three weeks. Smirking happily, he thought of how good it had felt to inject the substance into Jennifer's IV, his only regret being that he hadn't been able to be present as the medicine took full effect.

But he had seen the fear in her eyes—and that was enough.

_He could tell immediately that she was weary of him. The way her back stiffened and her hand clutched the railings beside her was evidence of her anxiety. Smirking inwardly, he thought of how she must be telling herself right now that not every man was her tormentor._

_How wrong she was._

_Closing the blinds, he knew he needed to act fast before her friends return. Right now, Jennifer felt safe with her friends nearby._

_But she would learn soon._

_Smiling softly, he held up the 'medication' for her to see, gesturing softly to the IV as if to ask her permission to approach her. Wordlessly, Jennifer nodded, her eyes pleading with him to do what was needed quickly._

_If only she knew._

_Plunging the medication into Jennifer's IV, he felt a rush of excitement as he imagined the effects the drug would have on her already taxed system._

_But it wouldn't be enough until he made sure Jennifer knew exactly what was going on._

_As he watched the fluid relax her body, he smiled, waiting for just the right moment. The moment when she wouldn't be able to reveal his true identity to her distracted friends standing in the hallway. When he saw her arms drop involuntarily, but knew she was still awake, he spoke._

_"Now, Agent Jareau, you might feel a little drowsy or even fall asleep. That's perfectly normal." He smiled as he watched her eyes widen with terrified recognition. It was best to keep up the façade for now, lest anyone walk in unannounced._

_"You? It's you—" She slurred._

_"I'll be back to check on you later." He smiled as he saw her strain to speak again, but knew with a surety that the medicine was far too strong for even the most vehement protest. _

_Smiling, he heard the commotion outside, and rushed to leave the room before her friends might notice something suspicious. He knew they hadn't seen him enter the room, but he had to be careful._

_Because it would all come in time._

Quickly lathering the shaving cream on his face, his eyes darted around, ensuring he was alone. He felt a momentary surge as he realized that each phase of his plan was falling perfectly into place.

Not that he had any doubt but that he would be successful.

He had been fully prepared with forged hospital credentials if anyone questioned his motives for being in her room, but the queries he had expected never came.

No one had even doubted him.

Gently pulling his razor across his face to ensure the cleanest shave, he surged at the thought of Jennifer's protectors when they say his gift. All he had to do was make sure he gave the package to a nurse he didn't recognize, and he knew she wouldn't have been able to tell him from Adam.

Especially with his disguise firmly intact.

Soon, everything would come together.

But right now, he had to get back to work.

Because it was his first shift back after finishing his two week leave to go back to basic training.

Being a sniper for the army rangers had its advantages.

As did being a trauma surgeon.


	11. 9:00 AM

_Author's Note: These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long._

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains graphic discussion of tragic adult themes. The entire story is finished, and won't be altered for subject matter. I do not believe the story is heavy enough to warrant an M rating, but just be warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**9:00 AM**

As the doctor approached the group, Garcia was the first to react. "What happened? She was _fine!_"

Dr. Spaulding held up her hand defensively. "Agent Jareau had a tonic-clonic seizure, sometimes referred to as a grand-mal seizure. All of the tests and brain scans came back negative for internal bleeding which is good."

"So what caused her to—" Emily forced herself to say it "to have a seizure?"

"Once the scans came back, we were able to look at the tox screen. It appears she was given a dose of aminophylline with a mild sedative." She admitted reluctantly.

"So she was poisoned?" Derek asked, vowing inwardly that when they caught this monster, he would suffer.

"Aminophylline?" Reid asked at the same time as Derek, completely taken aback. "Why would she be given that? JJ doesn't have asthma. " His accusatory tone was not missed by the doctor or the other profilers.

"JJ had juvenile asthma. She grew out of it." Garcia corrected absently, the others looked at her in surprise. "What?" She asked, daring the others to confront her. "I know everything about all of you, just in case."

The others fell silent, grateful that Reid at least could pick up on an oddity that the others would have definitely missed.

"That still doesn't explain why or how she was given a bronchodilator." Spencer retorted defensively, turning to the doctor with accusation flaming in his eyes.

"Or when." Emily added.

"Or by whom." Hotch agreed, narrowing his own eyes towards the doctor.

The doctor sighed, "We're looking into that. Normally, aminophylline isn't dangerous, but Agent Jareau's files show that she had a particularly bad reaction to that drug when it was given to her as a child."

"So you're telling me that this information was located in her medical chart that only this staff had access to?" Rossi clarified, his mind already racing through the implications.

"This information was located in her medical chart, yes." The doctor admitted, "But anyone with access to her medical records would have been aware of her reaction."

"Garcia—" Hotch began, but it was completely unnecessary as Penelope had already began darting back to the conference room where her precious computers were located.

"I'm already on it, sir. Let me know when she wakes up." Penelope called back.

"Is she going to be okay?" Emily asked, refocusing on the matter at hand.

"We'll keep her for observation, but barring any new complications, everything should be fine. She should be coming around soon." Dr. Spaulding assured, but added. "However, she may experience hallucinations as a result of the trauma earlier today and the physical drain on her body."

"It won't be necessary for you to keep her for observation." Hotch declared intensely. "You've already proved that the security in this facility is subpar at best. We'll be moving her as soon as possible."

Dr. Spaulding nodded, gulping slightly at the blunt honesty. "She'll have to be checked out by the attending on call. Also, you'll have to sign to agree she is being discharged against medical advice."

Rossi stepped forward, hoping to dissuade Hotch from offending the only people keeping JJ alive right now. "That's great, thank you." He smiled charmingly. "When will she be awake?"

"She should be coming around within the next hour." The doctor informed. "I'll have Dr. Gordon come and find you. He specializes in neurology and trauma surgery, so he'll be able to make sure she is ready to leave." The doctor smiled before leaving the group of FBI agents to themselves.

Hotch turned to the others, "I don't want her left alone for a minute. _Not one minute._" He reiterated needlessly. "Emily, you take the first shift. We have no reason to suspect that this was an accident."

The others nodded in agreement-this was the last time this UnSub would get close to JJ. They would each bet their lives on that.


	12. 10:00 AM

_Author's Note: These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long._

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains graphic discussion of tragic adult themes. The entire story is finished, and won't be altered for subject matter. I do not believe the story is heavy enough to warrant an M rating, but just be warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**10:00 AM**

Penelope Garcia was a woman on a mission. It wasn't often that one of these big bad criminal guys attempted to mock her expertise.

If anyone could wield the information super highway to conform to her will, it was Penelope Garcia.

But right now, she would throw all of her precious computers through the wall if she could just find a smidgeon of information that would help her friend.

She rubbed her temples with frustration. There had to be something she was missing.

But she was Penelope Garcia—she didn't miss things.

"How's it coming baby girl?" Derek asked, quietly entering the room.

"How do you think it's coming?" She ground out. "My best friend in the whole world is the subject of some crazy guy. My adorable godson is gone, and I can't find a shred of evidence of who could have done this to her."

"Mama, you might want to take a break. Clear your head a little."

"Clear my head?" Penelope asked incredulously. "After what JJ's been through, you want me to take a _break_?"

"No, I don't want you pushing yourself too hard. What happened to JJ—" Morgan stopped, his heart breaking slightly for his friend, "What happened to JJ was more than anyone should have to go through, but that doesn't mean that you should beat yourself up trying to—"

"Trying to what?" She exploded, never turning from her place behind the monitors, "Trying to find the man that took away everything from my best friend? Trying to find the man that killed my Godson? I'm sorry Derek, but I can't stop." She shook her head, the tears once again streaming down her face. "I owe this to JJ. I owe this to _Henry_."

Placing his arms around her, he didn't know what more to say. "Baby Girl."

"JJ needs me." Garcia repeated.

Derek couldn't help but feel himself rage with anger at the man who had destroyed everything for his friends. He sighed as he stroked her hair gently. "Baby girl, you're right. JJ needs you. She needs you now. Go to her."

"But I have to find—"

"Penelope." He said firmly, trying to snap her out of the shocked daze that they all seemed to be operating through. "Go to her."

With a gut wrenching sob, she sprinted from her chair towards the friend that had been waiting for her for far too long.


	13. 11:00 AM

_Author's Note: These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long._

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains graphic discussion of tragic adult themes. The entire story is finished, and won't be altered for subject matter. I do not believe the story is heavy enough to warrant an M rating, but just be warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**11:00 AM**

It wasn't until Penelope found herself standing in the doorway of JJ's hospital room that she realized that any time had passed. Wiping the water that had pooled on her cheeks, she addressed the blurry form next to JJ that she vaguely recognized as Emily. "How is she?"

"Better." Emily assured, standing up and ushering the eclectic tech to the seat she had just been occupying. "The doctors say she should be coming around soon."

"Oh, JJ." Penelope rested her elbows on the railing of the bed and held her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry."

Watching the scene in front of her, Emily couldn't help but feel like an intruder. She had long ago abandoned feelings that she didn't belong—the two women in front of that had long ago made it clear that she was a wanted and accepted part of their BAU family. But in this moment, this connection between two friends—one of whom was not even conscious—she felt like a complete voyeur.

For a moment, she felt that maybe she should leave the two other women alone. In the dark recesses of her mind, however, it registered that if she were to avail the other women of their privacy she would be leaving them unprotected.

And she couldn't help but feel like the last time she let her guard down, JJ had gotten worse.

She vowed that she would never let that happen again.

Eventually, curiosity got the better of him. "Penelope." Emily asked softly, wincing at how the redheaded woman jumped slightly, obviously having long forgotten that she was still there. "What are you sorry for?"

But her question went unanswered as the bruised blonde in front of them began to stir. "Penelope?" JJ asked questioning whether her eyes were deceiving her.

She wasn't sure what she believed anymore.

"I'm here Honey." Garcia grabbed JJ's IV laden hand and held it protectively. "Don't worry, I'm here."

"Thirsty." JJ wiped her eyes with her free hand, trying to remember why she felt so panicked. She fought through the drug induced hazed that clouded her mind.

Grabbing the cup and placing the straw on JJ's lips, Penelope smiled despite the pang of grief that had lately become her companion. "How are you feeling?" She asked, feeling her heart break a little bit more at the jumpy look in JJ's eyes.

JJ looked at her blankly, "The pillows on the couch were red." She mumbled, sniffling.

Garcia's heart broke a little more as she watched her friend fight off the vestiges of the drugs in her system. The sniffle barely registered because it seemed to have been JJ's constant companion over the last few months. "Okay." She comforted, smoothing down JJ's hair around her shoulders. "It's okay." She soothed.

A soft knock preceded the door to JJ's room opening. "I've got to do another blood draw." A female nurse smiled softly, acknowledging her presence may not be the most desired intrusion, she waited for either visitor to give her permission to approach the patient. It wasn't that she needed their permission, but she was under strict orders from the grumpy old man outside that she wasn't to do anything to upset the patient.

At Emily's questioning look, the nurse sighed and explained, "The last tests showed her WBC was incredibly low. It looks like it might have been a mistake, but we just want to be sure."

Emily nodded softly, folding her arms across her chest. She wondered if she could pinch herself and wake up, simply to realize that this was all some horrible dream.

As the nurse approached, JJ's foggy memory came back to her in clouded spurts "No!" She screamed, ripping her arm out of Garcia's embrace and shrinking as far away from the nurse as she could. "The doctor—she's—he's here."

"JJ, honey, it's okay. We're right here Sweet Cheeks." Penelope insisted, pleading that JJ would calm down because of her insistence.

"GET AWAY!" JJ screamed shrilly, her voice abnormally high. "STAY AWAY!" Trying to inform the other women in her room of the danger she was facing as she gripped the arm rails on the side of her bed in terror.

As soon as she began screaming, Rossi burst into the room hell bent on saving the woman he had come to view as a daughter from any further harm. Stopping dead in his tracks, he felt a pang of grief overcome him at the hysterical blonde in the bed.

"Jayje, Sweetie. It's okay." Penelope assured, not bothering to address the tears that were running down her cheeks. "It's okay, I promise."

Either JJ didn't hear Garcia's comforting words, or she disregarded them entirely. "NO!" She screamed, yanking the IV and other various tubes from her body. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Before Emily or the nurse could act, JJ had tripped out of her hospital bed. "NO!" She screamed, knocking the monitors next to the bed over as she tried to place barriers between her and the other people in the room.

Emily could felt a well of emotion rise, but forced it down as she rushed toward her friend. "JJ. Look at me." She commanded forcefully, stepping slowly toward her blonde friend. "It will be okay. No one is going to hurt you."

JJ's terrified eyes stopped Emily short. "NO! He's going to—No!" She insisted, grabbing a small bottle from the countertop and hurling it with precise aim at the nurse, striking the other woman just above her right temple.

The commotion brought JJ's doctor into the room with Hotch, Morgan, and Reid following closely behind. Seeing the situation quickly unfolding, she acted immediately. "Agent Jareau, I need you to calm down."

The doctor's presence seemed to heighten JJ's anxiety. "He's going to—HELP! No!" She screamed with tears running down unabashed as she held her arms out, bracing herself against the wall. She shook her head violently, trying to clear her vision of the images she knew didn't belong.

"JJ." Emily held up her hands to appear non-threatening, though JJ shrank back. "It's okay. We're here for you." She insisted taking a step closer. Being the closest to JJ's terrified form, she took comfort in that it seemed her hysterics were lessening.

Maybe she was getting through to her.

Just as that thought struck, she noticed the wild fear in JJ's eyes. She was too close. She tried to pull back, but it was too late. JJ struck her arms out, her self-defense skill manifesting itself easily as she struck Emily in the jaw.

Emily's eyes burned as tears sprang immediately with the pain to her jaw. Instinctively, she backed up and cradled her chin.

"Go get me some orderlies." Dr. Spaulding commanded softly to the nurse, coming up and moving Emily out of the way. Reid quickly scrambled to Emily's side, "Agent Jareau, you are at Potomac General Hospital in Virginia. No one here is going to hurt you."

"Stay away!" JJ sobbed, crumpling into a small ball with her back against the corner.

Thinking the worst was over, Dr. Spaulding sighed gratefully. Stepping towards the vulnerable woman in the corner, she crouched down to appear less threatening. "It's perfectly normal for you to feel afraid after everything you've been through. But I promise no one here is going to hurt you."

Unexpectedly, JJ sprung from her crouched position and lunged at Dr. Spaulding's legs, knocking the other woman down. Trying desperately to escape from the room that she felt far too exposed in, she lashed out irrationally against the doctor with force that none of her colleagues had anticipated.

She had to get away. She had to get free.

Because it was coming back.

The green monster with brown eyes, a goatee, and a lab coat.

A goatee? Maybe it was a goat...

Or was it the brown monster with green eyes…she couldn't remember.

Everything felt so hazy.

But she had to get away.

Springing to action, Morgan rushed up to her side, pulling JJ's still fighting frame off the poor doctor. "Jayje, it's me. It's Derek." He attempted to soothe JJ as she fought all the stronger. Hotch quickly pulled off his tie and ran to Morgan's side, hoping that there was something he could do for his close friend.

"We're going to need to restrain her." Dr. Spaulding spat a stream of blood onto the floor and wiped her mouth as Rossi helped pull the doctor back to her feet.

"Are you crazy?" Derek cried incredulously over JJ's head as he held her struggling arms in place. "I mean, look at her!"

"Are you sure that's necessary?" Penelope asked agreeing with Derek, horrified at the scene in front of her but knowing that they didn't want to make the doctor any angrier. JJ needed her, and anyone that JJ needed was on their side. For now, at least. "I mean, after everything she's been through?" Garcia clarified amid the scuffle.

"Do you see any alternative?" The doctor retorted, turning to the hospital staff as they rushed into the room, but still spoke to the profilers. "We need to keep her from hurting herself. Either you two can do it, or I'll have the hospital staff hold her down. Either way, she's a danger to herself and others like this."

"We'll do it." Rossi stated unnecessarily as the Hotch helped Morgan lift JJ effortlessly toward the bed.

Morgan cringed as he felt JJ struggle frantically in his arms. Unfortunately for her, he was nearly twice her size, and with Hotch by his side, she didn't stand a chance of getting free. He couldn't help but feel like he was putting her through only more trauma as he and Hotch carried her back to her bed, and attempted to squelch the feeling that he might be the monster that haunted her nightmares. "Jayje. It's me. It's Derek." He repeated, hoping that by getting through to her, she might one day forgive him.

At least, that's what he hoped.

Sensing that she had no way of escaping, no matter how hard she fought, JJ stopped struggling against the firm hands that held her down. Uncontrollable sobs soon racked through her fragile frame as she tried in vain to curl into herself for protection.

Derek felt sick at himself as a wave of gratitude washed over him as JJ slowly cried herself back into an uneasy sleep. He caught Hotch's eye as both men released their grip on the shattered blonde.

They had to stop this UnSub before he did anything else.

But they were running out of time.


	14. Noon

_Author's Note: These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long._

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains graphic discussion of tragic adult themes. The entire story is finished, and won't be altered for subject matter. I do not believe the story is heavy enough to warrant an M rating, but just be warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**Noon**

Once he was sure that JJ was asleep and not going anywhere, Derek released his grasp and jerked himself away from her as if he had been burned. Striding quickly out of the room, he only made it about 5 feet before he flung his fist into the wall. "Damn!" He breathed as he slammed his fist into the wall again, trying to find some way to get out the sick feeling that overcame him at the torment that JJ was experiencing.

"Is that helping?" Rossi asked, gingerly stepping out of the hospital room.

Derek didn't even turn around, but responded. "I just feel so damn useless. And then—what happened to her—nobody should have to go through that Rossi."

"I know." The older man agreed simply.

"After everything she's been through, and then I—" Derek struggled to form the words. "Shit! I held her down like I was some monster. Dave, I—"

"Did what you had to do." Dave interrupted. "It's not like you had much of a choice."

"There's always a choice." Derek insisted softly. "I just hope I made the right one."

"JJ will thank you some day." Rossi comforted, "We do what we can to help each other, but sometimes that just doesn't seem like enough. But when all of this is over, she will know that you care enough to—" He was cut off by someone clearing their throat behind them.

"Are you the FBI Agents?" A tall male doctor asked, a young female nurse stood slightly to the man's left, allowing the doctor whatever time and privacy he needed to speak to the agents.

Derek nodded, "You are?" He asked, looking over the man's credentials.

"Dr. Jacob Gordon, you can call me Jake." He smiled, though there was something in the back of Derek's mind that made him wary of the other man. "I'm the trauma surgeon, Dr. Spaulding needed me to come in and examine Agent Jareau before we can think of releasing her. She asked that I speak with you first."

Derek sighed before rubbing a hand over his bald head. Dave stepped in, "Agent Jareau is very skittish right now, can this wait? She just fell asleep, this has been a very trying ordeal for her."

"I'm a busy man." The doctor bristled, then smiled, attempting to soften his obvious annoyance. "But I don't know when I'll have time to come back."

Derek and Dave shared a knowing look. With a resigned sigh, Derek nodded, and pushed his way back into the room he had just left. The others took one look at the entering men and stepped back, silently attempting to get out of their way but staying as close as possible to step in when needed.

Derek took his place at the right side of JJ's bed while Dave took a place across from him. Hotch wordlessly stepped up at the foot of JJ's bed, unwilling to step back and surrender his position as the head of the team. The three men hovered over JJ's bed, desperately hoping that they would not be required to inflict more trauma on their friend.

Derek caught Dr. Gordon's—Jake's—eye and nodded slowly. The doctor approached quickly, gently lifting JJ's head to inspect the wound just behind her ear. He gingerly prodded the soft swollen tissue, and at the increased pressure on her wound, JJ's eyes sprung open and she instantly jerked away.

The three men standing beside her, who had been watching her for such a reaction, quickly stepped in. While they hadn't wanted to hold her down if she woke calmly, but if she had a reaction like the one that had caused her earlier outburst, they were ready and prepared to help in any way necessary.

"JJ, it's alright." Hotch stated calmly, surprising the others with the warmth in his voice. "We're right here, we won't let anything happen to you."

Stepping back, the doctor smiled down at his terrified charge. "Jennifer, I'm Doctor Gordon." He informed her, ignoring the way she shrunk back into the bed trying desperately to distance herself from him. JJ felt the urge to vomit as the sickeningly familiar smell wafted past her nostrils.

"You." She stated, horrified. "It was you."

Stepping behind the men who were holding her down, Dr. Gordon quickly addressed the nurse who had come in with him. "Get me a dose of Ativan. I don't want to give her a sedative because of the head wound. I'll need some more blood work done."

"Is she going to be okay, Doctor Gordon?" Penelope asked anxiously. The others looked on desperate for some comforting words regarding their friend. If Derek wasn't so emotionally exhausted, he would have paid more heed to the niggling in the back of his mind that the Doctor didn't immediately correct Garcia the same way he had introduced himself earlier.

"Any head injury is troublesome because of its possibility of brain damage. In Jennifer's case we'll need to run a few more tests to be sure there's only minimal pressure against her brain. In the event of an injury to her temporal lobe, it's likely that immediately after the injury, she had a difficulty understanding what was said to her. Even now, you may find that she has a difficult time recognizing faces or categorizing objects. This should decrease as the swelling around her wound goes down, but I just need to be sure before I can release her."

Hotch nodded curtly, holding JJ down tightly as he forced himself to ignore her desperate pleas to protect her from the doctor. "I understand doctor, but she is already in danger. I'm sure you are aware of the incident earlier, we need to do everything we can to protect Agent Jareau."

"Are you referring to her allergic reaction, or her mental breakdown?" The doctor shot back quickly. "She is also not in a mental state where I can in good conscience allow her to leave medical care."

"Derek, _please_. Don't. Keep him away." JJ plead in between broken hysterical sobs.

The nurse quickly returned with a loaded syringe, and Dr. Gordon stepped back up to JJ's bedside. "Jennifer, I'm going to give you something to help calm you down. You've been through a tragic ordeal, and this should help you relax."

JJ could easily see the cold hatred in his eyes, the same hatred she had felt bored into her through every minute of her torturous experience the night before. "_No!_" She screamed, thrashing uselessly against her friends' tight grasp. "He's trying to kill me." She forced herself to take a deep breath that her friends might understand. Ignoring the way her lungs felt like they weere about to burst with fire, she looked Derek directly in the eye. _"Please_" She begged, "don't let him do this."

"Jennifer," Doctor Gordon smiled again, "this will help you feel better, I promise." He quickly plunged the syringe into her IV.

"JJ, we're not going to let anything hurt you." Dave added as he watched the medicine flow through the IV. "We're here to keep you safe."

"We will protect you." Hotch added comfortingly as JJ continued to struggle under their hold, "It is alright JJ."

"I won't let anything happen to you." Morgan agreed, looking her straight in the eye, "it's all going to be okay."


	15. 1:00 PM

_Author's Note: These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long._

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains graphic discussion of tragic adult themes. The entire story is finished, and won't be altered for subject matter. I do not believe the story is heavy enough to warrant an M rating, but just be warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**1:00 PM**

Gradually, JJ stopped struggling against Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi's grasp. "JJ, are you in any pain?" Rossi asked, desperately hoping that they had not injured her further in attempting to keep her from hurting herself.

When JJ failed to respond, the men exchanged worried glances. The blonde shrank back against the bed clutching her blanket like a shield of protection, her blank expression alarming the profilers who were watching her closely.

"JJ?" Garcia prodded. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

Vacantly, JJ didn't even blink. Reid turned to Dr. Gordon, "We were told the scans were negative for internal bleeding, but could she have an injury to her temporal lobe?"

"This sure is evidence of something more serious." Dr. Gordon mused. "I'll inform her primary doctor and she can run some more tests."

"What do you mean evidence?" Rossi bristled, unwilling to let the doctor leave until they had more information.

Dr. Gordon sighed and with obvious reluctance admitted, "Loss of appetite, inability to comprehend spoken words, failure to recognize people and faces, all of this could signify that the wound to her head is more serious. It may be that her body is sending blood to the site of the injury, causing pressure against her temporal lobe. This could go away with time, or it could be a sign of something permanent."

"Is there anything we can do?" Emily asked, rubbing her still sore jaw.

"At this point, it's imperative that she eat something. If she refuses to eat, that could also be evidence of a brain injury. Try and get her to talk to you and eat something, other than that, there is not much you can do."

With that final instruction, Dr. Gordon smiled easily, "I will send Dr. Spaulding in shortly to answer any other questions you may have." He confidently strode out of the room, grinning broadly once his back was turned to the team.

At the doctor's departure, it took the FBI agents a moment before Hotch sprung into action. "Reid, go down to the cafeteria and get JJ something to eat. Rossi, you stay here and watch her until he gets back. The rest of us are going to focus on tracking down this UnSub. Garcia, start going through the hospital surveillance tapes outside JJ's room. Derek, Emily, go to the security guards and see if they've found anything suspicious. I'm going to set up additional protection for around this hospital and outside this room."

Looking back to the blonde who hadn't moved in nearly ten minutes, he added, "Because it's very likely that the UnSub will try to finish what he started."

"And we aren't going to let that happen." Rossi added firmly in agreement.


	16. 2:00 PM

_Author's Note: These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long._

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains graphic discussion of tragic adult themes. The entire story is finished, and won't be altered for subject matter. I do not believe the story is heavy enough to warrant an M rating, but just be warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**2:00 PM**

Slipping back into the hospital room, Reid tried to juggle the small tray of food he had managed to sneak up past the admitting nurse. One look inside the hospital cafeteria told him that it would be faster to run down the street to grab something that JJ might eat.

It was the one assignment Hotch had given him, and he wasn't about to screw this up.

Not when it came to JJ.

Now, looking down at the cheeseburger and milkshake in his hands, he hoped that he could do something to help the woman who had quickly become more like family to him than his own father.

"Back already?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah. The cafeteria was packed, even though it's a little after 2." Reid mused. "I guess everyone is running on a later schedule." He shrugged, not bothering to voice the statistics that rushed through his mind. He sighed when he realized that JJ was laying in the same position that she had been when he left, her vacant expression still fixed. Other than the fact that her blanket was missing, he could have sworn that she hadn't even moved.

Noticing Reid's quick appraisal of their broken friend, Rossi felt compelled to explain. "She has a fever. The nurse said its policy to take her blanket." Dave could feel himself rambling, but he couldn't seem to stop it. "It seems stupid to take her blanket, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Reid murmured, still focused on the woman in front of him.

Rossi sensed that Reid needed his time alone with JJ, and all too willingly excused himself. "Kid, I'm going to go find Hotch, see what else I can do. Will you stay here with JJ?"

Reid barely nodded, gulping as he realized how badly he didn't want to make this any worse. JJ had already been through the worst, and he knew that he had the tendency to say the wrong thing at exactly the wrong time.

Sitting down next to her, he laid the meal on the table that he wheeled in front of her. For a moment he was just content to watch her, caught up in the memories of a long forgotten crush on his now best friend.

After a moment, he realized that she may not have even registered he brought her food. "JJ? It's me, Spence." He cursed himself for his inability to find the right words, and realized with a touch of irony that if their roles were reversed, JJ would know exactly what to say. Finally, he added. "I brought you a cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake."

He noticed her eyes shift, just barely, down at the food in front of her and could have sworn he saw the faintest trace of a smile. Of course, it could just be a physiological response, but right now, in this moment he wanted to believe it was something more.

"Remember on one of your first cases, we bumped into each other late at night and chatted for hours over milkshakes at that diner?" He smiled as he remembered how good that night had felt, how she ignited within him the simple feeling that he belonged.

"Or what about when we went to that football game and we got milkshakes then?" He attempted again. Though he realized he didn't need to explain to her, he still wanted to voice his next thought aloud. "I just kind of thought that milkshakes were our thing, you know?"

This time, he was certain he saw a trace of a weary smile tug at her lips. Though as he watched her, he could also detect a soft shiver that ran through her. "Are you cold?" He asked, rolling his eyes as he realized he was waiting for a response.

Wordlessly, he removed his jacket and laid it across from her. "There." He smiled, "just don't let the nurses know that it was me that gave it to you." The only reaction JJ emitted was a mild cough that racked her worn body. Reid watched with concern until the coughs subsided and JJ continued to stare off into the void of space once more.

After another minute, he felt like maybe he should just try and be honest with her. "JJ, I know maybe you're angry—or maybe you just want everyone to leave you alone—but we're worried about you."

"JJ, I just need you to let me know that you can hear me, that you know who I am, can you do that?" He asked, holding his breath at the thought that maybe she couldn't.

She turned her head and looked at him squarely before offering him a small nod.

He felt a surge of pride well within him. _She was going to be okay._ "Alright. Then we could just sit here. You should really eat something, will you try the milkshake?"

She shook her head softly, and it didn't take a genius to see the fear in her eyes. "What if I try it first?" He offered, not certain why she'd be afraid, but willing to admit that it was a possibility. "I watched them make it myself and I've held it the entire time." He assured her, taking a large sip of the chocolate shake. Offering the straw to her, he smiled as she opened her lips and sucked softly.

"You really need to eat some more, but I'll let you take your time, okay?" He sat back, content to let her take her time.

"We've got all the time in the world." He added.


	17. 3:00 PM

_Author's Note: These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long. _

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains graphic discussion of tragic adult themes. The entire story is finished, and won't be altered for subject matter. I do not believe the story is heavy enough to warrant an M rating, but just be warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**3:00 PM**

"How's your fancy FBI Agent?" Dr. Gordon overheard a nurse ask another as he strode purposefully down the hall. Busying himself with a chart just out of their eyesight, he had to suppress a grin at the information he uncovered.

"She's got a fever, but the other agents are trying to get her to eat. She should pull through." The other woman informed.

"Thank heavens!" The first nurse exclaimed. "Maybe then we won't have this tight security."

"I know!" The second nurse agreed. "I was pat down for a _weapon_ before I could check on Agent Jareau. _Ridiculous! _Like I would spend my off hours trying to kill a patient."

The first woman laughed. "Between two teenagers, working full-time and volunteering at the animal shelter, I don't know how you would have the time."

"No kidding." The second nurse agreed. "But some of those FBI Agents aren't too bad looking."

"Oh, I know—the older one, he—"

Jake smiled as he left the idiotic nurses to their blather. It was working, and so far, not even the genius FBI had even come to suspect what was really going on.

And by the time they did, it would be far too late.

He thought back to the night that this all began.

_Walking quickly to ER Curtain 3, he rolled his eyes at having to consult on other cases. He was far too important to be called in to consult on an infant's injury._

_Pulling the curtain back, he saw the small family nervously awaiting to hear his important instructions. The small boy was fiddling with what looked like a badge for a police or federal officer. Looking at the strong man next to the frail blonde, he immediately felt respect for the man who obviously knew how to keep a woman in her place._

_"I'm Dr. Gordon." He said quickly, "I just need to take a quick look at his lip. What happened here?"_

_The man nodded, "I'm Henry's father. He was sliding down the stairs and fell down and bit his lip." Noticing that the bratty boy was beginning to gnaw on the badge, the man quickly moved to take it away from him. "Here Chère, take your badge." _

_Jake stopped in his tracks, the immediate respect he had for the man quickly dissipating. "Oh, this is your badge?" He snatched the book out of the snot-nosed kid's grasp and held the small black item out to the woman, trying to mask the disgust he felt at this woman's overt attempt to exert power over her weak husband._

_"Yeah," The blonde smiled brightly, attempting to distract him with her good looks. It was obvious she needed a man to control her. "I'm Jennifer Jareau, I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. This is our son Henry."_

_"That must be interesting." He smiled despite the rage he felt inside as he glanced over the young boy's injury. "But it looks like Henry's lip here will be fine."_

That same night, he followed her home. He quickly discovered the spare key under the windowsill and it didn't take someone of his genius to decipher the password. A week later, he had learned the security code, and could easily disarm the alarm. After that, he began Jennifer on a little dose of "drug therapy." A strict set of immunosuppressants usually reserved for transplant patients was easy enough to switch for the woman's daily multivitamin.

And then, all he had to do was wait for normally harmless viruses to cause devastating results.

Because when he promised that Jennifer would be dead by the end of the day, it wasn't some whim or half-hearted promise.

It was already happening.


	18. 4:00 PM

_Author's Note: These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long. _

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains graphic discussion of tragic adult themes. The entire story is finished, and won't be altered for subject matter. I do not believe the story is heavy enough to warrant an M rating, but just be warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**4:00 PM**

It had taken nearly an hour, but JJ eventually picked at the cheeseburger in front of her. As soon as she took a bite, her stomach took over, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in almost a full day. On seeing JJ eat the burger quickly, Reid beamed with joy that he could do something to help.

"Was it good?" He asked, knowing full well that JJ loved cheeseburgers.

Seeing JJ nod happily, he smiled, grateful that he could offer her at least some respite from her terrifying situation. Before he could ask her another question, JJ coughed several times. Something nagged in the back of Spencer's mind, and he couldn't help but feel the worry in him increase exponentially.

"JJ, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

She waved him off, still not having spoken a word to him.

Glancing up, the words on the IV bag sprung out to him. He forced himself to slow down and more thoroughly examine the bag that was supposedly pumping necessary fluids into JJ's weak body. He rubbed his eyes to be sure he was reading the label correctly, knowing full well that sleep could impair vision and comprehension. While he wasn't a medical doctor, he was familiar with drug names and their basic uses, and he couldn't find a way that this information would possibly make sense.

Because immunosuppressants weren't something that was generally ordered for a sexual assault victim.

And something seemed off about that.

Trying not to alert JJ that anything was wrong, he silently pushed the Call button, hoping that there would be some way he could get some answers.

But he wasn't about to leave JJ alone.

A nurse rushed in quickly, Emily close at her heels. "What's going on?" Emily asked.

"Ma'am, can you get Dr. Spaulding, I have a question I need to ask her." Reid informed the nurse then looked over at Emily. "Nothing. We're just sitting here."

Emily could easily sense that something was off with Reid, but decided not to push it. "When you've talked to the doctor, Hotch needs you to help go through security records. You'll do it faster than anyone else, I'll stay with JJ."

"Is that okay, JJ?" Reid asked, ignoring Emily's quirked eyebrow as he attempted to make sure that the strides he had made with JJ wouldn't easily be undone.

JJ shrugged, and Reid smiled. "Alright, I'll just wait for Dr. Spaulding outside then." Slipping out the door, he only had to wait a moment before Dr. Spaulding approached him.

"Agent," The female doctor smiled brightly as she turned the corner. "How can I help you?"

"I have a question about JJ's medication." He started. She nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Why would she be given an immunosuppressant? I thought that part of the standard rounds of treatments were antibiotics in case she developed venereal diseases from her attack."

"There's no reason she would be given something to suppress her immune system." Dr. Spaulding insisted. "Let me check her chart-"

"If you could look into it, I would appreciate it." Spencer smiled gratefully. For some reason, he trusted this doctor to care for his friend and she genuinely seemed to want to help JJ get better. "I noticed that the IV JJ is hooked up to was a strong—"

"Reid!" A voice from further down the hall called. "We need your help down here."

"I'll be right there Morgan." Spencer called back in annoyance.

"I will look into this." The doctor promised, pulling JJ's chart out from the holder outside the door and began reading it quickly. She barely noticed the other man leaving her presence as she looked through the chart. None of the lab work she was reading made sense. One report showed a low WBC. Another came up with a positive pregnancy result—that shouldn't be right either. The last report showed the blood was from a male—that was obviously a mistake. Dr. Gordon's notations were confusing, and didn't really support the treatments he had been suggesting.

"Nancy?" Dr. Spaulding approached the nurse assigned to Agent Jareau's floor. "Did you get Agent Jareau's meds?"

"No, _Dr._ _Gordon_," She spat out the name with revulsion, "told me that he was taking care of it himself and didn't trust me to carry out such a delicate medication regiment. Trust me, when that guy begins barking orders, everybody jumps." Nancy informed her.

"Thanks." Dr. Spaulding was certain that something was off, but right now, she just couldn't put her finger on it. "Nancy, will you draw three vials of blood from Agent Jareau right now and label them? I will come back and take them down to the lab myself. Something's going on."

"Absolutely."

Seeing the man she needed to talk to walking briskly down the opposite end of the hall, she quickened her pace to catch up with him.

"Dr. Gordon," Dr. Spaulding ran up from behind. "I have a question for you."

"Of course you do." He stopped and looked at her impatiently. She desperately fought the urge to roll her eyes. Dr. Gordon may be known as one of the best trauma surgeons in the country, but she personally couldn't stand him.

But she was a professional, and some things just have to be set aside in the best interests of her patient. Forcing herself to remain polite, she asked, "Did you put Agent Jareau on immunosuppressants? That would be dangerous considering we don't know what possible viruses she may have been exposed to as a result of her sexual assault. In addition to being in the hospital—"

"Do you think I'm foolish enough not to know that?" Dr. Gordon spat angrily. "Was it in her chart that I prescribed that?"

"No." Dr. Spaulding admitted weakly, "I just thought that since _I_ didn't order it for her, that maybe you were trying a new treatment or—"

"Or maybe some of this hospital's precious nursing staff mistakenly gave your patient drugs that will kill her?" He shot at her. "Regardless, I have better things to do. I'm taking Miss Jareau down for a CT scan to check for cranial fractures. Find out what she was given and by whom. I will do everything in my power to make sure that Jennifer gets the care she deserves."

"Yes sir." Dr. Spaulding rolled her eyes at Dr. Gordon's caustic demeanor.

Something was up, and she vowed that she would discover what it was.


	19. 5:00 PM

_Author's Note: These chapters will be short and each is supposed to be an hour long. _

_**WARNINGS:** This story contains graphic discussion of tragic adult themes. The entire story is finished, and won't be altered for subject matter. I do not believe the story is heavy enough to warrant an M rating, but just be warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**5:00 PM**

"Alright Agent Jareau, that's all the blood I need for now." Nancy smiled brightly at the woman that didn't bother to reply.

Looking over the readings on the various monitors, Nancy was shocked at how low the oxygen levels were being reported. She quickly checked to make sure her charge was correctly wearing the pulse-ox finger clip. Switching the meter onto another finger, she hoped the levels might spike. When she saw the blue tinge underneath Agent Jareau's fingernails, alarm bells started going off in her mind.

When she was satisfied that the meters were correct, she furrowed her brow in confusion.

Why wasn't the monitor beeping? These levels were way too low.

Pulling out a stethoscope, she quickly listened for breathing sounds, hoping she wouldn't hear the wheezing she suspected.

Unfortunately, the high pitched whistle was exactly what she didn't want to hear.

"Ahem." The nurse quickly turned to the door to see the dark haired male agent standing in the doorway. "Is everything alright?"

She could feel the female agent's eyes studying her from the chair she was sitting in, and she could sense the man's weariness. "Some of these readings are pretty low. I'll need to call in a doctor to make sure, but—" Not wanting to worry the agents needlessly, she settled for "these levels are pretty low."

"Which levels?" Emily asked.

"Blood to oxygen levels. It might be a misreading, or it could mean that she's not getting enough oxygen." The nurse explained, collecting the vials and attempting to extract herself from the room.

"Is she going to be alright?" The man asked, stepping closer to JJ. It wasn't lost on anyone in the room that JJ shifted away from him, flinching as he spoke. The woman agent's face fell as she saw JJ ball her fists tightly, her knuckles white as her nails dug into her palms.

"If these levels fall below 80, we're in serious trouble. It could be nothing, but I'll have someone come and check." Nancy admitted. She only made it out of the threshold of the hospital room before she saw Dr. Gordon. Although she wanted to talk directly to Dr. Spaulding, a reading of 83 was low enough that something needed to be taken care of.

"Dr. Gordon, Agent Jareau's pulse-ox level is dangerously low. She's wheezing and her fingernails are turning blue." Nancy informed, wanting to stay with her patient, but not trusting anyone else to get this blood evidence into Dr. Spaulding's hands.

"I'll see to it." Dr. Gordon sneered. Nancy shuddered, reminded once again why he was one of the most feared doctors in the hospital. Turning on her heels, she momentarily thought of alerting Dr. Gordon to the fact that the alarms weren't sounding—but she immediately thought better of it. Nancy trusted Dr. Spaulding and Emma would do anything she could to protect their patient.

As the nurse scurried off to wherever she was going, Dr. Gordon smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

"I need to run a CT scan on Jennifer." He wouldn't have bothered to explain what he was going to do if it weren't for the tall dark haired man standing near the broken blonde.

Emily bit her lip worriedly, again noticing JJ's tightly clenched fist. "The nurse said something about her oxygen levels. Is everything okay?"

Jake bristled at the obvious affront to his expertise. He fought to keep his face impassive, though he could quickly feel his resolve snapping. It would do no good to arouse suspicions now.

Though even if they suspected him, they were probably already too late.

"That's why I'm running this test. I just want to make sure it's nothing relating to her head injury." He smiled, unable to hide his annoyance. "But I will hook her up to some oxygen just to be sure." He amended, detesting the fact that even for show he would have to follow this woman's suggestion. He quickly hooked Jennifer up to an oxygen supply, not needing these people to suspect that anything was amiss.

But it wouldn't be long before he would have his revenge.

The man nodded his agreement, obviously persuaded by reason. "I'll take good care of her." He smiled as an orderly helped move JJ into a wheelchair, affixing an oxygen supply to the back of the chair.

"I'll come with you." Emily stood as Hotch nodded his approval.

"JJ is not to be left alone." Hotch explained.

Jake frowned, _damn_, "You won't be able to join us in the chamber, but you can wait outside."

"I'll be right here JJ." Emily rubbed her friend's back comfortingly. "I won't let anything happen to you."


	20. 6:00 PM

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I genuinely appreciate your support._

_**WARNINGS:** See the first chapter for warnings pertaining to this story._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**6:00 PM**

Dr. Spaulding hovered over the lab tech's shoulder, unwilling to back down from her threat to not let the blood leave her sight during the test. "Are you done yet?" She asked impatiently.

"This would be a lot easier if you would just let me bring the results to you." The lab tech snapped back.

"There is too much at stake, and there's the possibility that the vials may have been switched earlier. If you think I'm not going to do everything necessary to make sure I know what's going on with my patient, you are sorely mistaken." Dr. Spaulding retorted. Truthfully she and the tech, Eric, were pretty good friends, but the idea that her patient's tormentor worked in the hospital had her at her wits end.

"Emma," Eric sighed, "I know you are upset, but you've got to let me do my work. I'll let you know anything as soon as I know."

"Well what do you know now?" She asked quickly. Sensing his annoyance, she added, "Come on, I'm finishing up a 24 hour shift and I have no idea what's going on with this patient."

Eric smirked and rolled his eyes. "And that means you can't even wait for the official report, because?" He scoffed. Knowing how important this was, he relented. "First thing? Her white blood count is almost non-existent. I've checked it three times to be sure."

"Really?" Emma asked warily. "How low is it?"

"See for yourself." Eric held the results out to his friend. "A count this low is something I'd see in a transplant patient or a patient going through chemo."

"My patient isn't either of those." Dr. Spaulding admitted, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "With numbers this low, a common cold could kill her."

Eric nodded. "You'd know more than I would, but yeah. These numbers are so extreme, anyone who took her blood should have noticed. You say she's been in the hospital almost a full day?" Emma nodded, "so what I can't understand is how someone missed this."

"Unless," Emma's eyes widened with realization "unless they were doing it on purpose."

"If that were the case," Eric theorized, "it would have to be someone in the hospital that has access to everything. I mean, you're talking someone that's an attending. The first sample you showed me should have been obvious to whoever looked at her charts. Who ordered the first set of labs?"

"I did." Dr. Spaulding admitted, but searched her mind for any clues as to who it could be. Suddenly she gasped in horror, "But the results went straight to the Attending on call."

"The Attending?" Eric asked in disbelief, "surely he would—" He was cut off as Emma Spaulding thrust the paper into her coat pocket and dashed out of the room. "Emma?" He called after her.

As she reached the door, she turned to face him. "I know who it is. And I have to stop him before it's too late."

Ignoring the curious looks she received as she ran past various hospital staff, she dashed up the stairs, not even bothering to see if the elevator was working. As she got to Agent Jareau's floor, she was flooded with relief as she saw Agent Hotchner talking on the phone. Not caring whether his call was important or not, she snatched the phone out of his hand. "Have you seen Dr. Gordon?" She panted.

"He took JJ for a CT scan. I had an agent accompany them." He informed her quizzically. Sensing this was important, he prodded further. "Why, what is going on?"

"He did it!" She thrust the report into his hands, knowing full well that he wouldn't understand but trying to show the evidence she had found. "He's killing her!"

Realization set in his eyes, and she didn't bother to explain further as she ran down the hall.

Racing through radiology, the pair didn't slow as they saw Emily sitting at the chairs on the other side of the door, waiting patiently. As she saw Hotch and Dr. Spaulding sprinting in her direction, she stood quickly. "What's happening?" She asked quickly.

"Where's JJ?" Hotch snapped quickly.

"Inside." She stepped back, "Dr. Gordon told me to wait here."

"How long?" Hotch barked.

"What?" She asked, completely unsure of what was going on.

"How long Prentiss?" He insisted, "How long have you been waiting here?" He was almost shouting now, cursing himself for not having seen it before.

"About thirty minutes." She said confused, "Why?"

Hotch barreled through the door, Emily following blindly with Dr. Spaulding at her heels. "Dr. Gordon is the UnSub." Hotch spat angrily, bursting into the first scanner room.

"_What_?" Emily nearly screamed. "Why didn't she say anything?" Horrified, she gasped, "So when she said it was him—she was—she was right."

"And we held her down." Hotch spat out the words with disgust. "We _promised_ her she wasn't in danger."

Emma spoke up unnecessarily as they looked at the last empty scanner "she's gone."


	21. 7:00 PM

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I genuinely appreciate your support. As you may have guessed, there are only a few chapters left. _

_**WARNINGS:** See the first chapter for warnings pertaining to this story._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**7:00 PM**

For the first time in almost an entire day, JJ felt completely certain of what was going to happen next.

She was going to die.

And surprisingly, that thought didn't cause her entire being to be filled with horror. Instead, it was a peaceful calm that settled over her.

Though she was acutely aware that the man pushing her through the hospital wards would not let her go easily.

"Next, _Jennifer_, will be going through the pediatric wards—who knows what horrible bugs and germs are festering there. Again—one peep from you to try and get help and I'll kill the nearest person, and hopefully it will be a bratty little kid." He threatened again. JJ nodded slowly to show that she understood.

"This will be our last stop before we head to our final destination. Your friends by now will have discovered you are missing, and we'd hate for them to join us prematurely, wouldn't we?"

"I don't understand." JJ spoke for the first time in several hours, "What—" She paused to catch her breath, easily finding her energy gone. "What did you do to me?"

"Tsk tsk Miss Jareau. Asking questions out of turn will not be tolerated." Disconnecting the oxygen that was supporting her, he smirked. "There, that should keep you from asking me stupid questions."

"They'll find—you." JJ promised weakly, struggling to force the air in and out of her lungs. "My team—they'll—"

"Really?" He smiled as he wheeled her down the hall, nodding at a male doctor he recognized before mocking the woman in the chair, "Just like when you told them I was the one who killed your boyfriend, what did your team do?" He mused, his eyes dancing in delight as he pretended to think. "Oh, I remember, they held you down while I gave you medicine that helped me kill off any chance you had of surviving this." He sneered, "I don't think _your team_ will be of much help, Jennifer."

Forcing herself to speak, she needed to at least understand. "Why?" She rasped, finding it increasingly hard to breath. "Why me? Why my…family? Why are…you…doing…this?" She forced the words out slowly, each word draining the small reserve of energy she had even further.

The doctor stooped down, his mouth close to her ear, JJ gagged as she smelled the ugly scent of stale cigars that seemed burned into her olfactory glands. "Because I can."


	22. 8:00 PM

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I genuinely appreciate your support. As you may have guessed, there are only a few chapters left. _

_**WARNINGS:** See the first chapter for warnings pertaining to this story._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**8:00 PM**

Bursting through the conference room door, Hotch didn't bother with pleasantries. "Find them Garcia." He ordered.

"How did we miss this?" Rossi shook his head, following behind. The team had run through nearly the entire hospital in the last hour and had found nothing. "How did we not know he was the UnSub?"

"There was nothing that linked JJ to the doctor. I ran financials for hospital employees from the last _ten years. _There was _nothing._ I can't do _everything._" Garcia shot back. "Why _didn't_ you notice anything?"

The question hung in the air, condemning every person in the room.

"We don't have time to feel guilty. We need to find her." Hotch said softly.

Morgan spoke up, "We've alerted local PD and Hospital security to stop Dr. Jacob Gordon on sight."

Dr. Spaulding stepped into the room. "When you find her, she needs to be delivered to ICU as soon as possible. Every minute she spends even around everyday germs could kill her. ICU has been notified and is ready for her."

"Can't you just search the security camera feeds?" Spencer suggested to Garcia whose fingers were already flying furiously over the keyboard.

"That would be a great idea my genius friend," Penelope ground out, "Except for I discovered the tapes were on a twenty-five minute loop. Some of the cameras don't even work. But, I've had to go and check each camera separately."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Hotch asked sharply.

"When was I supposed to do that, _sir?"_ Garcia spat, not bothering to look away from the monitors in front of her. "When you were handing JJ over to the bad guy, or when—"

"That's enough!" Rossi roared. Everyone was stressed, tired, and worried beyond belief. But this wasn't helping. "Hotch was right, this isn't the time to assign guilt. We need to come up with a plan to find her."

"She's been missing for almost an hour and a half." Emily spoke up, trying desperately to push away the guilt that swept over her. If only she had been more observant, more wary of the doctor, more willing to listen…but she couldn't think about that now. Right now, JJ needed her.

"If he took her out of the hospital, they could be anywhere." Spencer mused darkly.

"Not anywhere." Hotch corrected, "Morgan, you're our obsessional crimes expert. Gordon is smart, obsessive, narcissistic, and driven for power. Where would he go?"

Derek thought carefully, knowing just how important it was that he didn't get this wrong. "If he took her out of the hospital, he probably took her back to her home, the FBI building, or somewhere where she was in control—to show that he had overpowered her."

"What if they never left the hospital?" Emily asked.

"He's trying to inflict the most pain possible. A pediatrics ward to see children—something to show her what she's lost—" Derek trailed off as he contemplated other places he might have taken her.

"Alright, we split up now. Emily, check the pediatrics unit. Rossi, take some local LEOs and check out her home. Reid, set up roadblocks for every major freeway within 50 miles. Morgan, check in with Quantico, just to be sure—"

As the others left to fulfill their various assignments, Derek stopped. "Hotch. There's somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Have Will and Henry's bodies been released? Because wherever they are, it would definitely be a place he would take her." Morgan suggested.

"To remind her of what she lost." Hotch surmised, running out of the room, he turned back to Morgan.

"Shut this hospital _down_. Now! I don't want anyone leaving until we've found them." He shouted, and prayed that he would not be too late.

He had already failed JJ today, and he'd be damned if his failure cost her life.


	23. 9:00 PM

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I genuinely appreciate your support. As you may have guessed, there are only one chapter left after this. _

_**WARNINGS:** See the first chapter for warnings pertaining to this story._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**9:00 PM**

Wheeling through the doors to the hospital morgue, Jake paused long enough to place a thick metal bar between the door handles—effectively barring anyone from following. "Now, Miss Jareau, we won't be interrupted by any premature guests."

JJ, focused on breathing, could only gape. "Why—" She sputtered for air, "are—we here?"

"So that you can see what happens." Jake spat, wheeling her in front of the stainless steel wall, "What you _did_, what you _deserved._" He turned around and smiled as he opened two adjacent doors and pulled the drawer to reveal the bodies of Will and Henry.

"This is what happens when women like you don't know their place." He smiled as JJ brought her hand up to her mouth in horror. "They didn't have to die, but you forced my hand."

"I—" She fought desperately to form the words, not willing to let this monster have the last word, "didn't…do…this. You."

"Yes, _me._" He smiled, "And you, little girl, didn't even notice."

His admission threw her slightly. "Wh—what?" She stuttered.

"Your son's birthday as the lockbox code?" He rolled his eyes. "That's why women shouldn't make important decisions." He shook his head chuckling, "Your badge number as the security code? _Please._" He scoffed. "You think that was difficult for me?"

He waited for some response from her. Instead, she seemed as though she weren't even listening as she continued to breathe heavily and stared at the bodies beside him.

"ANSWER ME!" He shouted lividly.

She jumped, obviously startled. It was only then she realized she had been clenching her fist for so long, she had drawn blood. "C—Ca—Cann't" She rasped slowly.

He slapped her, beside himself with anger at her insolence. "Stand up!" He ordered, dragging her out of the wheelchair. She fought to find some footing, but he held her arm tightly, her right foot barely touching the ground.

Realistically, she probably wouldn't have been able to stand on her own anyway, but she struggled pathetically to get out of his grasp.

"You could have stopped me months ago, when I first switched your vitamins." He giggled in spite of himself. "All the time you thought you were being healthy, you were killing your body's defense system." He dragged JJ towards the bodies of her family, "And because you were too stupid to figure it out, they are dead."

JJ clenched her fist unconsciously, wincing as her nails dug deep into her already bleeding palms. Noticing the blood dripping from her balled hand, "Oh my, you have been a bad little girl." He chuckled as he grabbed her other wrist and lifted it, inspecting the blood as it ran down her arm. "You couldn't even protect you from yourself." He laughed, "How pathetic."

JJ struggled for breath. Inwardly, her spirit cried out for the ability to retaliate, to make this monster hurt as much as he had hurt her, but her body wouldn't cooperate. Attempting to raise her leg to kick him in a vain attempt to get away, she thrust the entire weight of her body behind her leg.

Jake laughed as JJ's foot lamely connected with his shin, not even close to causing the pain she had intended. "Naughty girl." He chuckled. "You're going to have to do a lot better to get away from me."

Disgusted, JJ spat directly in his face, smirking as he dropped her arms reflexively. Even as she crumpled at his feet, she couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction.

"Bitch." He muttered as he wiped the spittle off his face. Grabbing the oxygen tank secured behind the wheelchair, he carried it with him across the room, placing it easily on an upper shelf. "If you can get to this oxygen, it might give you a few more minutes."

Coming back to stand over her, he stooped down, "Good riddance. You can die here with your filthy boyfriend and bastard child. You don't have much time anyway." He spat back at her, satisfied that she now recognized her weak and pathetic state. She wouldn't be able to crawl more than ten feet if she tried.

It was finished.


	24. 10:00 PM

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I genuinely appreciate your support. As you may have guessed, this is the last chapter. There is an extended author's note at the bottom, so I'll leave any other comments to the end of the story. _

_**WARNINGS:** See the first chapter for warnings pertaining to this story._

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or its characters._

**

* * *

**

**10:00 PM**

Rounding the corner, Derek's face dropped as he saw Jake strolling down the hall, whistling. Dr. Gordon chuckled as he strode purposefully toward the agent. "Agent Morgan…" He smiled with his hand outstretched.

"Where is she?" Morgan demanded as he threw Dr. Gordon into the counters just inside the doors leading to the morgue. "What have you done with her?"

"It's already too late." Dr. Gordon laughed, his happy chortle sounding to Hotch's ears like a diabolical cackle. "Surely you know that by now."

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Derek screamed into the doctor's ears, furious that he didn't see through this man's façade earlier.

"It isn't of much consequence now." Jake smiled menacingly.

Hotch brushed past the melee in the hall, running in the direction that Dr. Gordon had come. Bursting through the doors of the morgue, he allowed is eyes to flutter shut for just a moment, trying to hold back the lump in his throat and the tears that burned in the back of his eyes.

His hesitation was only for a minute as he took in the sight that would be burned in his mind for years to come. Will and Henry's bodies were pulled out, their eyes closed as if peacefully in slumber. JJ was nowhere to be seen.

"JJ?" He called, listening softly for any response. Short, raspy breaths pulled his attention to the floor between the two slabs where Henry and Will lay, obstructing his initial view. "JJ—" His voice caught as he rushed to the blonde's side, surprised at the cold that seeped through his pants as he knelt beside her.

She shrunk back, fighting to sit up and he felt the guilt overwhelm him at the realization that he had failed JJ despite his best efforts. "JJ—It's me." He pushed aside the guilt, focusing on the task at hand. "We need to get you upstairs." Dressed only in her hospital gown, any time spent lying on this cold floor couldn't be good for her already failing health.

"No—" She paused for a moment, her breathing obviously labored. Hotch quickly looked around, seeing an oxygen tank on an upper shelf, he quickly stood and grabbed the tank, placing the supply to JJ's nose despite her attempts to turn her head away from him. JJ shrank back and raised her balled fist for protection. "No." She rasped, slowly and half-heartedly shaking her head, trying to dislodge the potentially lifesaving device.

Noticing the blood trickling down her arms, Hotch knelt beside her. "Are you hurt?" He asked, gesturing toward her fist. She yanked her hand back quickly, but Hotch easily snatched her wrists out of the air. Forcing her palm open, he saw the source of the bleeding—four semicircular cuts along each of her palms.

Hotch couldn't help but feel bothered at the sight of blood on JJ's hands, and almost unconsciously, he used his white shirt to wipe up the blood from each palm. "JJ—" He sighed as she flinched again, her body tense and attempting to squirm out of his grasp. Suddenly he realized that no amount of gentleness would get her to trust him.

Scooping the woman into his arms, she struggled for just a moment before she laid her head back on his shoulder in utter exhaustion. He immediately felt warmth permeate through his clothes, heating his shoulder—her fever had gotten worse. He cringed as he felt her small frame tremble beneath his hands, unsure if it was due to fear or from sitting on the floor.

Regardless, he was running out of time.

"JJ, it's going to be alright." He promised, shifting her in his arms to wipe some of her golden hair out of her eyes. "It's going to be alright now." He lifted the oxygen tank and balanced it between JJ's body and his chest and moved to carry her out of the morgue.

"Hotch," she croaked. "Please, don't…" He felt wetness on his shoulder and realized she was crying. "Don't hurt me…" She gasped for breath, "anymore."

His heart sank as he looked the younger woman in the eye, crushed at the fear that was directed toward him. Momentarily lost for words, he focused on stepping through the doors he had burst through, silently cursing Morgan for not yet having thrown Dr. Gordon into the back of a police car.

"You found her." Dr. Gordon crooned. "I hope everything will be alright." He smiled insincerely, and Derek pushed him harder against the wall.

"Shut up!" Derek screamed, cursing himself for how frail JJ looked. Despite shrinking into Hotch's shoulder for protection, JJ caught his eye and smiled softly at Derek gratitude.

Hotch felt JJ's trembling increase, and for a moment felt a surge of joy that she shrank closer into his chest. "Get him out of here." He commanded authoritatively as he quickened his pace.

"Hotch—" JJ rasped, her voice getting more and more quiet with each word, "Please don't—"

Now knowing what she was going to ask, he silenced her, trying desperately to get her to save her strength. "JJ, I promise. I won't hurt you. I won't hurt you again." He gently opened the door to the stairs, JJ's safety within just two flights of stairs.

He took the stairs two-by-two, all the while murmuring soft reassurances to the trembling woman in his arms. "He told us you only had 24 hours." Hotch explained, wondering for a moment if JJ knew this entire time what was going on and the danger she was facing. "Your immune system has been compromised—JJ—" His voice caught in his throat, "you're very sick."

Using his back to push the door to the second floor wing where he knew Dr. Spaulding was waiting for them, he smiled gratefully at the sight of the medical personnel waiting anxiously.

"Agent Hotchner!" Dr. Spaulding cried, spying him and JJ exiting the stairwell. "Right here." She guided the gurney close so that he could put her down.

"Don't go." JJ whispered, tears rolling down her face. "Hotch—don't leave—don't leave me."

"I won't go anywhere JJ." He promised.

"Sir, you need to let us work." A young doctor tried to push him away from JJ's bedside as the troop of medical advisors pushed the bed down the hall to the room that was waiting. "You can wait out here for—"

"Let him stay." Emma commanded quickly. "He's the least of our problems."

Hotch brushed down JJ's hair, following alongside JJ. Taking her hand, he tried his best to comfort her, "Come on JJ, you can do it. You've won."

He thought back to the first time she came into his office—right after Gideon's breakdown and after six of his colleagues died in the line of duty. She was naive then—so was he if he was ready to admit it—but she was right out of the academy, desperate to prove herself. And prove herself she did.

"Hotch?" She croaked so softly as they wheeled her into the ICU he had to strain to hear, "`m so tired."

"I know JJ." Hotch didn't bother to wipe at the tears that were now brimming at his eyes. "But it will be over soon. We're here now. We can help you. You've won."

The lump in his throat grew as he remembered the longing in her eyes when Jack was born. One late plane-ride conversation between them while the others slept, focused on how much she wanted to be a mother, but she was still waiting for the right man. That man had come, and Hotch almost smiled at the memory of how happy she had been with the birth of her son.

Looking up at her long time friend, she smiled softly. "Thanks." She whispered, allowing her eyes to close softly.

Running JJ into the nearest room, the group parted, each having his or her own important task to complete. "Pulse-ox down to 77." One woman called out.

"Pulse is erratic." A man announced.

"Prepare to intubate." Dr. Spaulding instructed.

"Temperature's at 102."

A long beep filled Hotch's ears and he immediately knew what was coming. This time, the doctors moved as one to help him out of the room. Standing just outside the glass window, Hotch watched as paddles were placed against JJ's chest and electricity charged through her body.

Somehow, he was vaguely aware of Garcia coming up behind him, standing next to him. Her quiet sobs echoed the cries he wished he could release.

As he saw JJ's body jump again with the shocking current and saw the monitors register no response, he unconsciously looked at his watch. _10:55._ At the sight of the time, he felt a swell of pride. 25 minutes. She had made it. She had made it passed Jacob Gordon's pompous decree.

JJ had won.

"You beat him JJ." Hotch mused, tears flowing freely down his face as he saw JJ's body jump a final time.

He watched through bleary eyes as another doctor took the paddles out of Dr. Spaulding's hands while she continued to fight for JJ's life. The other doctor placed the crash cart paddles back and turned off the machine, placing a strong arm around the doctor that had fought so hard and guided her out of the room.

"I'm proud of you. You beat him." He said again, panged with the realization that the only reason JJ had this time frame was because he had failed. Then, allowing the guilt wash over him for not recognizing the signs sooner—not doing anything to stop the man who destroyed her, he added, "I'm sorry I failed you."

**THE END**

* * *

_AN/ I KNOW! I killed JJ! Honestly, I hope that all of you were satisfied with this story. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it and it was a delight to share it with you. Also, if you were wondering, the UnSub wrote the note at 10:30. Hotch was basing the time off the time he found the note, but the UnSub was basing the time off the time he left the note. So, in the end, JJ did win, she beat him by a half hour. Hotch realized that the UnSub was basing the time off when he left the note, and surmised it was 10:30. I'm sure none of you were caring about that, but it was something I felt I needed to explain._

_In case you were wondering, the **original prompt** was: _JJ dies, but the story starts 24 hours before through the POV of her guardian angel._ Now you can look to see how far I generally deviate from a prompt to a story ;) Once the story was done, I sent it to the person who gave me the prompt. She loved it, but I asked her to remind me of the original prompt, and then I laughed._

_Now, many of you might be upset that I killed JJ, and before you send me a strongly worded review, I thought I'd send out a general explaination for why I did it. So, here's why JJ couldn't live at the end of this story:_

_1. It was the one of the two aspects of the prompt that I kept._

_2. Really? After everything that JJ's been through in this story, I think it's almost kinder to kill her off. Her boyfriend/fiance is gone. Her child is gone. She believes it's her fault. She's infected with who knows what, which would likely lead to the rest of her organs beginning to fail-after all of that, I just couldn't bear to make JJ deal with the aftermath._

_3. The hardest person for me to kill off was Henry. Some of the reviews have asked how he died or what happened. Truthfully, the reason that I didn't flash back to that was that I didn't want to come up with the details. Suffice it to say that he died, and JJ knew he died, that was it. After killing off Henry in this story, JJ was easy._

_Thanks for reading!_

_If you're looking for a story where JJ recovers from an absolutely horrific experience, stay tuned for my next story!_

_kdzl_


End file.
